


An attempt

by mikami_kgy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikami_kgy/pseuds/mikami_kgy
Summary: Hibari Kyoya sleeps soundly on Sasagawa Ryohei's lap.
Relationships: 3318 - Relationship, Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Kudos: 8





	An attempt

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is not English.  
> I'm bad at English so I'm using translation site.  
> I think there are a lot of mistake in my writing.  
> I hope that my writing will convey well to you.

For example, let's say I'm at the office desk.

You lie down on a black leather sofa and tell a ridiculous story to me.

I read the documents and repeat the appropriate steps.

Then, you gradually stop talking to me, whether you really notice it, or if you simply lose interest even if you don't notice it.

And as soon as it's quiet, you're sleeping with a pleasant sigh.

Your quiet sleeping breathing sometimes turns into a noisy snoring.

I'm annoyed at myself, who forgives your snoring unpleasantly.

After finishing the paperwork while listening to your snoring, I stand at your bedside sleeping comfortably.

If snoring is still ongoing, turn your face to the side and stop snoring.

In rare cases, the somniloquy you give me blushes me.

I force you to cut your body between you and the back of the sofa, using your arms and chest as pillows. I'm secretly there.

I remember using it to threaten herbivores, saying that I would wake up to the sound of falling leaves.

It's not an exaggeration.

Originally, I slept lightly.

So I can't find a place where I can hear the snoring of others.

It's just snoring.

Nonetheless, I put my body in close contact with your body lying on the couch and closed my eyes.

Even if I fell asleep, I would wake up when you relaxed.

I can't sleep by leaving my body to someone else.

So this attempt will be futile.

\--------------------

The next time I opened my eyes, I was surprised that the view that spreads out in my field of vision was different from just before I closed my eyes.

I'm proud that I have a good sleep.

Moreover, it took much longer than I had imagined.

And above all, I was sleeping on your lap.

"Finally got up, Hibari"

Your smile looks down on me.

"I didn't wake you up because you slept well."  
Your hand strokes my bangs.

I'm still confused.

Is it possible for me to put my head on your thighs and still not wake up?

But I still put my head on your lap and look up at your face.

Unbelievable.

There was a thin blanket on my body.

In other words, you got up once and went to pick up the blanket.

"What happened? Are you still sleepy?"

You stroked my throat as if you loved a cat.

Yes, it's a cat.

I got a good night's sleep from your temperature and heartbeat, just as a kitten separated from her mother gets peace from a moderate warmth and a constant clock-like sound.

"Hey, Sasakawa. Stay with me on the weekend."

I uttered an idea that came to my mind.

"Let's sleep together in my bed"

Recently, I'm short of sleep.

I said it literally, but you didn't take it.

You are blushing with your eyes wide open without replying.

Well, that's fine.

Let's take this opportunity to further develop our relationship.

I decided to enter the weekend without clearing your misunderstanding.

The end


End file.
